


Sleep Tight

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You don't like going to bed angry.





	

Ah, this was annoying. _Absolutely_ annoying. You took a deep breath and tried to start all over with your counting. _One. Two. Three. Fo_ —nope. Can't do it. Before you knew it, the frustration that you were trying to repress grew more and more in your chest. Your eyes glanced towards the clock and growled, the numbers mocking you on how late it was; it only seemed to make you even more irritated. You hissed through your teeth, your hands clenching and unclenching into fists as you tried to calm yourself, but to no avail.

Just then, a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around your shoulders from behind, and you felt your anger subside _juuust_ a little bit at the action. "Babe..." Zen's sleepy voice murmured into your ear as he leaned himself closer to you. "You're not in bed...I'm lonely..."

"I'm angry," you reply curtly, and that seems to wake the actor up a little. He makes a questioning sound, and you continue, "I don't like going to bed angry because I would wake up in a bad mood and just have a _really_ bad day."

You can feel Zen nod in understanding from behind. He slowly lets go of your shoulders and walks over to the other side of the couch you were sitting on so he could join you. You brought your legs up to hug your knees, hiding the scowl between them. Zen gently brushed some strands of your hair away from your face. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks, afraid.

"No, I'm not mad at you," you answer him, but from the tone of your voice, you _are_ upset at something.

"Do you want to share?"

You stubbornly shake your head, not wanting to trouble the young man. Zen offers a small hum of acknowledgement, so he remains quiet, but he doesn't leave your side. Tentatively, he opens his arms for you, and he feels relieved when you move to hug him. With one hand, the actor strokes your head while the other traces small random shapes on your back. You allow your head to rest upon his chest, listening carefully to his heartbeat. It's comforting, and you can feel your whatever anger you had inside you ebbing away. Honestly, you didn't think you'd ever stop being impressed with how Zen always managed to do this, calming you down with such ease.

Now that most of your negative emotions were gone, exhaustion started to catch up with you. Your eyelids felt heavy, and it was a struggle to keep them open. "It's okay," you could vaguely hear Zen coo in your ear. "Go to sleep if you want to."

So you do. You allow your eyes to peacefully close themselves shut, and in just a few moments afterwards, you were breathing deeply and rhythmically. Zen glances down at you, expression softening now that you've relaxed from your previous demeanor. He dips his head down a bit to kiss the crown of your head, wishing you to have sweet dreams. Then, slowly and carefully, Zen lifts you up in his arms and carries you back to the bed. He crawls in after you not too long afterwards, taking his spot beside you. The young man makes himself comfortable before he drapes the blankets over your two figures. He scoots himself just a bit closer towards you, loosely draping an arm over your waist before he kisses your forehead.

"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic because it's almost 8AM, and I still haven't gotten a wink of sleep, plus I want to punch someone in the face.  
> Yes, I'm upset.


End file.
